This invention relates to cosmetic compositions, and more particularly, this invention relates to a liquid makeup having insoluble pigments suspended in an aqueous vehicle and completely oil-free.
All prior art liquid and cream makeups contain some form of oil such as mineral oil, an animal oil, a vegetable oil, or a synthetic ester such as isopropyl myristate. These oils act as an emollient to enhance dehydration of the skin and as a lubricant to impart ease of spreading. But, the presence of oil is not indicated for oily skin. Furthermore, oil may cause color-streaking or color change and, most important, it tends to clog pores and thereby interfere with normal breathing of the skin. Thus, there is a need for a makeup composition which is free of oil.